


High rise buildings

by YunJun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Office Sex, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunJun/pseuds/YunJun
Summary: Tatara can’t get any work done.





	High rise buildings

Normally Tatara was an efficient man, finishing his work quickly and putting in the extra effort that would ensure whatever project had fallen into his hands would have the greatest outcome possible. It was a necessary quality to possess in order to rise in the ranks within Aogiri Corporate, and he was after all one of the highest ranking people around.

But today his patience was like paper, still-warm ashes of unsightly annoyance threatening to erupt in a flame that scorced those paper thin walls of icy cold composure. How was anyone in their right mind expected to do decent work when a fool was wiping the glass barely ten feet in front of his desk. Had a glass pane not been separating them Tatara was not entirely sure he wouldn’t have walked up to the window cleaner and pushed him hard, just for the satisfaction of watching him flail about uselessly as he fell. Eto could him a sociopath all she wished, it wouldn’t change the fact that he was unable to get work done with such a distraction in front of him. It was like a fly buzzing around, only about a hundred times larger.

He gripped his mechanical pencil so hard that if it wasn’t for someone kicking open the door- and Tatara could tell that it was a kick by the sound produced when foot met wood- it would have broken any second. As Tatara turned around to yell at the poor soul intruding a head of brown hair appeared in his vision. The white haired man was left with his mouth halfway open but the irritated shout stuck in his throat and never reached the ears of anyone else. Something was set on his desk and it was first now that Tatara realised that the brunette had been carrying two cups of coffee.

“You look like you need a break, Tatara.” Seidou leaned his hip against the desk in the absence of a chair, raising his mug in a careless cheer.

“I already told you, address me with proper respect when we are working,” came Tatara’s cold reply, carrying with it a hint of exasperation. It was a discussion they had had many times before and yet the younger seemed adamant not to learn.

“What? Are you ashamed or something?” The mug was still in his right hand as Seidou reached out with his left and grabbed Tatara by his tie, pulling him closer.

“No, I simply don’t want anyone to think I am playing favourites,” as a peace offering he added “Seidou.”

“But it’s only the two of us here…” He had loosened his grip on the tie but still hadn’t let it go, playing with it and letting it slide between his fingers before catching it again and repeating the process.

“Hardly.” Tatara grunted, an annoyed nod in the direction of the window. Following his gaze Seidou saw what he meant, face consorting into a grimace at the window cleaner. Verbally expressing his agreement with Tatara’s irritation he hummed.

“Yes that’s annoying.” Delicate fingers finally distanced themselves, the tie falling back against Tatara’s chest without making much of a sound, only the soft thump of fabric on fabric. But that wasn’t then end of it, and now Seidou looked up at the older with a cheeky smile. With a mischievous edge to his voice he spoke up “Do you think they’ll hurry up and move on if we start making out?”

The reply was a noncommittal shrug of Tatara’s shoulders. They probably wouldn’t, but that wasn’t what made the scales tip in favour of not engaging in any indecent activities here. As much as the two were... familiar with each other it was something Tatara refused to carry over to work. An executive sleeping with an intern was hardly good for reputation, especially as Aogiri Corporation had already faced a scandal as some of their less ethical dealings had come into light not too long ago. To make a long story short- no, Tatara was not in any way shape or for interested in making out inse of his own office.

But Seidou was the kind of person to take a little too much please in the obvious annoyance the older man showed, and the kind of person to know exactly what buttons to push to get his boss a little hot and bothered. That’s why he now put his cup down and slowly, deliberately sauntered around the desk until he was standing before Tatara who was still sitting in his chair. Gingerly placing one hand on the older man’s shoulder he leaned in until their faces were mere inches apart, hot breath dusting cold lips.

“I thought I was being clear enough.” Annoyance and something else, a little more animalistic seeped into Tatara’s voice. Seidou’s smile only grew at the tone. He knew he would get in trouble for this later, but the feeling of power surging through his veins right now made it all worth it. Without another world he straddled Tatara, never breaking eye contact. Red eyes shimmered like fire and he exhaled a deep, shaky breath. It only served to encourage Seidou’s advances as he entangled a hand in Tatara’s hair and leaned his chest closer. Lips still not touching, Seidou’s twisted upwards in a mischievous smile with a little tilt of his head.

Their position was already terribly compromising and when the younger moved his thigh brushed against a certain spot, making Tatara inhale sharply. He was met with deceivingly innocent eyes and then something inside of him snapped in half- his resolve most likely.

“You shouldn’t challenge me,” it was said as a warning but in the context his raw, low voice only managed to further arouse Seidou who let out a shaky breath. Tatara moves his lips lower and placed them at his jugular. Seidou reciprocated the action by intertwining his hands behind Tatara’s head, sighing and tilting his head further to allow better access.

“They still haven’t left.” Tatara duly noted, playing with the hem of Seidou’s shirt as he looked up and met the wide eyes on the other side of the glass.

“Ha,, that’s just perverted.” Seidou panted, ignoring the fact that it all had been his idea from the beginning. When Tatara’s teeth sink in further and his hand traveled up under his shirt to brush against his bare skin Seidou stopped talking in favour of gasping and arching into the older man who flinched at he way they brushed against each other. Warmth sparked from their groins, traveling up along Seidou’s spine and making him shudder. When Tatara licked gently at the spot he had just bitten Seidou couldn’t bear the teasing games they had been playing with each other and loosened his grip around Tatara’s neck to let one hand slide along his chest, down his thighs until it arrived between his legs, stroking the older through his pants.

They kept going like that, Tatara moving his lips to a new spot, abusing soft skin with encouraging moans and Seidou burying his face in the older’s pale hair, still using his hand to fondle Tatara. After some more time they reached a point where it wasn’t enough anymore and they could both feel it. They wanted more, so much more.

With that thought at the forefront of his mind Tatara pushed Seidou down on the desk, reversing their positions where the brunette had previously been sitting on top of him. He let one hand trace over Seidou’s abdomen, pushing the white dress shirt up just slightly and making Seidou arch his back with a pleased sigh. As he did so, his eyes suddenly fell on the two men outside and he was once again reminded of their presence. Brown eyes widened, face becoming increasingly flushed with a blush reaching both his neck and ears. Tatara’s touches became embarrassing and he writhed in the grip the man had of his wrists, trying to silence the moans and pants escaping his mouth.

The moment Seidou’s face had suddenly reddened Tatara realised that they had forgot about the window cleaners. And yet, when he pushed his knee up between Seidou’s legs and it brushed against his groin he could tell the younger was more worked up than usual. And the look on his face too, glistening eyes and gasping mouth was so different from the cheeky and shameless expression he wore so confidently while climbing on top of Tatara’s lap. He could work with this, he thought as he started to remove Seidou’s shirt.

Seidou swallowed another moan as his shirt was tucked up higher, but those wicked fingers and hungry eyes could not be ignored. As Tatara started talking to him, he didn’t answer. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he couldn’t. He was sure that if he was to open his mouth just once, he wouldn't be able to stop the wanton sounds pushing against his lungs; almost suffocating him.

“They can see everything you know, I’m sure they’re enjoying watching you getting undressed.” Tatara murmured against his skin and then he couldn’t resist anymore, melting in the older man’s experienced hands. Unbuttoning the shirt slowly, gradually revealing Seidou’s abdomen. “They can see my hands touching your stomach, brushing over your pants and undoing your belt.”

It didn’t feel like it was just Tatara’s hands anymore. Seidou felt the eyes watching him as if they were imprinted in his body, leaving marks as they roamed his skin. Soft touches was trailing up his side, airy whispers tracing his ribs making him groan and shudder.

“Do you like them watching you, Seidou?” Tatara asked, one hand already in the process of unzipping his pants.

“Ha-ahh, no… it’s embarrassing…” he complained, and yet he was growing harder, every word spoken like a moan. Now his pants were unzipped and Tatara pushed them down to his knees, leaving him both shirtless and partially pantless. Almost naked… the only thing covering his body from the gaze of strangers was his boxers. By now even he couldn’t deny the arousal that was tormenting him so he grinned up against Tatara, gasping for air.

The older of the two took in the various expressions and noises Seidou was making, storing them away in the back of his mind. He almost wished he had a camera right now. Seidou was acting so sensitive today, Tatara hadn’t even paid him much attention beyond his neck and abdomen and yet he was dripping, a wet patch forming on his boxers from precum. He decided to remove those too, sliding them down one of Seidou’s legs and finally leaving him fully exposed on the desk. He was breathing quickly and shallowly, tight chest and pink nipples heaving with each shaky exhale. His lips were parted, revealing a pink tongue inviting Tatara for a kiss, an invitation he readily accepted. 

Tatara’s usually immaculate hair became messy when Seidou’s hand tangled itself into it, pulling him closer and angling his head to deepen the kiss. Seidou felt as though he was melting, his lips against Tatara’s a perfect match. The kiss soon became more heated as Tatara’s tongue slipped into his hot mouth, causing him to whimper and moan, once again grinding up against the older man. When they pulled apart both parties were panting, a string of saliva still connecting them.

Pulling out a bottle from his pocket Tatara coated his fingers in cool, slick lube. Slowly he pushed one inside of Seidou, stopping once he had reached the first knuckle. Seidou moaned, sliding his hips and trying to get as much of that finger as he could, hopefully swallowing it all the way until it would reach his sweet spot. The hand clutching Tatara’s hair let go, landing on the desk with a thump. Once his finger was fully inside to the last knuckle, Tatara let out a groan. Feeling the warm walls squeeze tightly, sucking the finger in and clenching around it he wanted to feel that same thing around his cock. Seidou let out a small whimper.

“A-Ahh…” he gasped as Tatara started to move in and out. He wanted to close his eyes again, but curiosity and shame made it impossible. The faces on the other side of the glass were just as red as his own, full of embarrassment as they watched something that was by all accounts not meant for their eyes… or was it? When Tatara added a second finger he shuddered, watching the face of the man he was making eye contact with contorting into a shameful expression, making him let out another wanton moan.

“With that kind of voice, I think that they can hear you too.” Tatara said, ending his sentence with an extra hard thrust. It hit a spot deeper inside of Seidou, one that made him see stars and yell out in pleasure.

“T-Tatara! Ahh! Tatara! Right there, ngh!” Seidou cried out arching his back as much as he could, eyes gleaming with unshed tears even as he tried his damndest to stiffle the sounds.

Tatara continued to press into that spot, rendering Seidou a complete moaning wreck. He added a third finger, now using that to press against his prostate as the other two made scissoring motions, preparing him for something far bigger.

“Ha, haa… More… “ Seidou didn’t care if the men on the other side of the glass could hear him anymore. As that certain spot was continually hit time and again he started to lose sense of shame, abandoning his thoughts in the cloud of lust that had started to surround him. He was starting to enjoy the otherwise mortifying glances with all of his mind and body, gasping and cleansing around the digits as Tatara thrusted hai fingers deeper and harder into Seidou. He could vividly imagine himself, hair clinging to a sweaty forehead, body exposed and flushed. To show someone other than his lover something like that… he arched his back again, hips pushing against Tatara.

Suddenly Tatara slowly started to pull his fingers out of Seidou, earning a half aroused half annoyed whine at the loss. A prolonged pant rolled out of his mouth along with a tiny amount of his own saliva which he couldn't contain anymore. Suddenly, Tatara grabbed Seidou by the hips and flipped him over, so that he was now laying with his stomach pressed against the desk and more importantly he was directly facing the window, eyes wide as they fixed on the strangers on the other side. The desk wasn’t any help in covering him as it has the layout of a table, four legs with a thin surface. Now it was easy to see his face, his cock, his legs and his stomach. Everything.

It was almost enough to temporarily forget what he had been doing. Almost. Tatara reminded him, sliding inside in one smooth thrust. Seidou gasped, eyes going wide. When Tatara pulled back and thrusted inside him once again Seidou whimpered, pressing his forehead against the surface of the desk. It was so cool against his burning skin, rubbing against his now overly sensitive nipples and giving him even more pleasure. Tatara’s nails dug into Seidou’s hips, leaving light red marks in their wake. A possessive gleam shone in his eyes but being turned away from him Seidou was unable to see it.

“I bet they’re wishing they could be me right now, cock buried in such a pretty little ass.” He whispered into Seidou’s ear, licking the shell and eliciting a moan.

“Only I am allowed to touch you like this.” Tatara purred, one hand teasingly running up Seidou’s length, leaving touches light as feathers while the other hand steadied him on the desk as he pounded into the younger boy who cried out in pleasure each time his prostate was hit.

“Yes! Y-yes! Only you Tatara!” He readily agreed, feeling how close he was now. He ground against Tatara’s huge cock, his own twitching under the older’s hand.

“I’m, ahh, I’m going to come.” Seidou gasped, his walls clenching tightly around Tatara as he came with a keening sound, forehead digging into the desk. With a few more thrusts Tatara came too, spilling his seed inside of Seidou. Cum dribbled onto the floor, some running down Seidou’s legs too as he panted heavily, coming down from the post-orgasm daze.

Their first priority should be to get dressed but Tatara realised the window cleaners were still there and silently berated himself for his poor self control. Really, had it been anyone but Seidou this definitely wouldn’t have happened, even among past lovers. He quickly produced a couple of bills that he waved in front of the window as the two men nodded, fear taking over their faces at Tatara’s expression. Bribery out of the way he turned back to Seidou who was leaning heavily on the desk, looking exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Seidou is a bit of an uh,, attention whore in canon ngl I think he’d enjoy this


End file.
